elementanimationfandomcom-20200213-history
Villager News/Episode 5
The Giant Problem is the 5th episode of Villager News, released on 2018-11-30. Plot The Villager News theme plays. Villager no. 4 says the ground is shaking and goes live to villager no. 9. He says that giant mobs are overrunning everywhere. 2 villagers spot a giant rabbit but the cleric one says it's so small but the other says it's just very far away. The cleric then sees Villager 84 behind the giant mob. The 2 try to warn him but he's listening to his headphones eventually noticing and getting crushed. It starts heading to their village. 1 of them sees the fire emergency glass while he just breaks a window part of his house. 1 sees the rabbit but turns out it shrunken but it was a fake. 1 makes a big food pile. A librarian villager starts having an argument with the other about how much time he wasted and how he sucked but runs from the mob. The rabbit hits the village instead of the food pile. 1 screams high-pitched but it didn't hit their village. 1 says that not all villagers got out. 1 is on fire while a cleric says if he is OK. He replies that he is. then a firetruck comes by. The hose water which is villagers hits the villager that "was" on fire. Everyone in the other village is at the mayor who is just a kid including Testificate Man. 1 says if Testificate Man will save them but he says what expects him to do also saying he's a bit better than them. 1 says if global warming was the problem. 1 says there's no such thing next to someone warming a globe. The mayor tells them that he as hired a detective to find where the giant mobs came from. The detective tells a nitwit where the mobs came from but the detective keeps speaking thinking he leaves him no choice and uses a stethoscope-shaped mind reader. The nitwit is crying for help in German in his mind. The assistant says what it means but he got confused so they hide hid body because the detective thinks the nitwit is dead. Then they leave after hiding the body but the nitwit escaped while in an unprecedented act of heroism. Villager no. 4 says the villagers are trying to stop the mobs on their own. However only 1 villager tries to fight off the rabbit. The detective keeps placing doors and opening them because he thought that the village is next to the source. Villager 9 goes asking locals how they feel about the giant mobs. When the source of the mobs turns out to be a lake, the assistant touches it with his foot that becomes bigger. The Detective questions who was behind this heinous deed and this is why. A witch was making a potion to make food really big. He was excited that he had to show everyone so he ran out of his house to the village but then he tripped and the potion fell in the lake. After the witch told his story the discovery soon spreads to the village and the news studio. Villager no.4 states that a citizen has volunteered to swim to the bottom of the lake and pull out the plug. With all the villagers gathering around the lake Testificate Man does not want to go in so he choose 1 wearing nothing but underwear. The witch gives him a potion to slow the effects of the lake. As he swims to the bottom, he begins slowly growing larger. meanwhile,3 creepers spotted the lake while the 2 pushed their leader in. Then, the villager who pulled out the plug is seen to have become a giant. As all the villagers cheer as the lake is now drained the cheering is now put to a halt as a thrice giant creeper appears from the lake. Villager 4 decided to play Fortnite until the creeper is died. Screenshots https://mega.nz/#!D2YkWAQa!BhK5USdsrxko79Fi4eY45JGnCD_0kErrlsxkLjqWB8g Trivia *This is the first time a nitwit (green-robed) villager can be seen. *This is the second time a cleric (purple-robed) villager can be seen, the first time being in Villager TV 3. *This is the third time a librarian (white-robed) villager can be seen, the first time being in Testificate Man: The Movie, and the second time being in Villager TV 3. *This is also the first animation by Element Animation to have corals, a type of plant that was added in Update Aquatic (Minecraft 1.13). *This is the first Element Animation video to mention Fortnite. Category:Villager News